Dedications 2: A Little More Time
by Tears Of Pearls
Summary: Rachel runs into a few people at the school disco, (kinda a sequal to No Matter What)


****

Dedications 2

A Little More Time

Dedicated to Christa =)

Rachel gazed around the room. Fluorescent lights blazed, illuminating the crowded scene. The music blared out, shaking the walls. A hundred or more people lined the edges of the room, eating, talking or just watching. Twice that was in the center of the hall, moving to the ceaseless beat. A banner hung disregarded over the open doorway. Grade Disco. 

She sighed. God I hate this, she thought. Just then she saw someone heading through the crowd towards her, but all she could see was the top of his head. He crept closer. Rachel pulled a face. Marco. 

"Hey Rach." He said, sideling up to her.

"The name's Rachel." She said coldly. Marco lost the grin on his face. 

"Oh, OK then Xena." 

There was an uncomfortable pause. 

"So, ah, Rachel. Would you like to, um, dance?"

Rachel froze. 

"Ah, actually, I was just about to, ah, go…, um, over there." 

"Oh." Marco said, dejected. Silently Rachel slipped away into the mingling crowd. 

****

****

Rachel closed her eyes momentarily. Whatever had gotten into Marco, she didn't want to know about. It was a bad idea to come tonight. She shouldn't have listened to Sarah. What would little sisters know anyway? She shouldn't have come. Or she should have at least bribed Cassie to accompany her. 

Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't she him. She ran right into him. 

"Hey Rachel. _Still_ falling for me?" T. T cooed. 

Rachel tried not to pull a face. 

"No T. T. I…"

"Rachel, let's dance." With that he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the center of the room. A rap cover version of _Stayin' Alive_ was playing. Rachel shuddered. She hated rap. T. T started dancing, dragging Rachel with him. Man, this guy can't dance, she thought. Just when she was planning how to get away, or hit T. T, or preferably both, someone came up behind her and tapped her one the shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" asked a calm, quiet voice. 

"Hey, no way man, it's…" 

"Sure." Said Rachel, smiling. 

Just as T. T left, alone and disheartened, the last strains of the song echoed through the room. Rachel looked into his eyes. His now gentle brown eyes. 

A slow beat drifted out through the speakers. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. Tobias gazed at her. 

"So, you made it." Asked Rachel.

"Nothing could keep me from being here with you tonight."

A sweet voice crooned in time to the beat. 

__

Can this be true?

Tell me can this be real?

How can I put into words what I feel?

Rachel sighed, content. 

"So," Tobias started. "What was that you were dancing with?"

'Um, that was T. T."

"T. T?"

"Uh-huh."

"**That **was T. T, the guy who asked you out?" Tobias whipped around, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"Tobias?"

"What?" he said, distracted, still gazing into the crowd. 

"Don't spoil this moment." She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. 

__

In all of creation, all things great and small, 

You are the one that surpasses them all. 

More precious than any diamond or pearl, 

They broke the mould when you came into this world. 

Tobias slid his arms lightly around her waist. They moved as one to the mellow beat. Rachel caught a glimpse of Cassie in the background. So she _did_ make it after all…, she thought. Cassie smiled at her. Rachel smiled back. The peaceful rhythms of the song calmed Rachel. She almost fell asleep. For the first time in her life, Rachel felt completely at peace, completely happy. She curled deeper into Tobias's arms. 

__

Your love is like a river,

Peaceful and deep.

Your soul is like a secret I never could keep. 

When I look into your eyes,

I know that it's true, 

God must have spent a little more time on you. 

Tobias was watching Rachel intently. After a while, Rachel looked up. 

"What?" she asked.

"God, you look beautiful."

Rachel smiled, and leaned closer to him. He drew his arms tighter around her. 

And they kissed. 

Never thought that love could feel like this, 

And you changed my world with just one kiss. 

How can it be that right here with me,

There's an angel.

It's a miracle. 


End file.
